


The Prisoner

by P_Artsypants



Series: Of Mustard and Three Foot Purple Tongues [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bullying, Cancer, F/M, Prison, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Artsypants/pseuds/P_Artsypants
Summary: "Will the defendant please rise?" She stood, her handcuffs chaffing her wrists. She looked down. "We the jury find the defendant, Starfire of the Teen Titans, guilty of murder in the first degree, and hereby sentence her to the state penitentiary for life." Oneshot.





	The Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic that was originally posted on FF.

She stopped, frozen in horror. Swallowing thickly, she looked upon the sight in front of her. Her hands still stung from the power she thought she held back.

The man was fat and obnoxious. He wasn't completely evil, like some of the enemies the faced, and he definitely didn't deserve what had happened. He lay in a heap, unmoving, smoke from his head.

"Starfire...what did you do?"

She wanted to say, "nothing," but all that came out was a whimper.

"He's not breathing...his heart stopped." Raven spoke next to the body.

Guilt washed over her like a waterfall. "I...I didn't mean to...he just made me so angry..."

"Wow..." Robin scratched the back of his neck. "I never thought I'd have to worry about this. I'm sorry Star...but I have to obey the law."

She recoiled. "But it was an accident! He made me do it! I swear I never would have..." A few tears rolled down her face.

"I know...but Control Freak is dead, it's still a life that wasn't yours to take..." He felt sick; this was last thing he wanted to say to her. "Just for now, okay? We'll get things straightened out."

She wiped her eyes, "I will set an example then." She held out her hands and he clicked the handcuffs into place. The rest of the team bowed their heads in shame. An ambulance came and took freak's body away.

Back at the tower, they had her stay in the questioning room. She could have broken out of her restrains at any time, but she stayed calm and cool. Well, on the outside at least. She could finally see how it felt to be one of the criminals they caught.

Her leader came in the door and took a seat across from her. "Alright, why don't you tell us exactly what happened?" He spoke in a tender voice, which set her at ease.

He said 'us' because the other titans were behind the one way mirror. "As I said, it was an accident. He...was doing what I believe you call flirting? Yes, that. But it was not flattering, and it made me sick. I couldn't stand hearing those dirty words coming from his mouth, so I shot one of my starbolts. It was a small one, only meant to stun! But...apparently it was more then I thought. I was too angry, and lost control."

"What kinds of things was he saying?"

"I prefer not to say them aloud."

"Would you write them? It will help your case, Star."

She nodded silently and took up the pen from the table. She spent several minutes relating the quips. When finished, she slid the paper over to him. As he read it, his face contorted to a sickening look.

"I'm surprised you know what these mean."

"It is not the first time I've been called these things."

He turned the paper, like it was poison to look at it. "I'd really hate to say this Star, but there were witnesses. The police will be coming at any minute. I want to prepare you."

"For my stay in prison? Please Robin, I have been a prisoner before, I know what to expect."

"Well, then at least what's going to happen in court. There is plenty of hard evidence that you acted in self defense, and we'll get you a good lawyer. There's only a small chance that this trial will result in confinement."

They couldn't see, but Raven had left the room, unable to listen any longer.

"I understand. But I will not get my hopes up." She said coldly.

"No matter what happens," he reached over and grabbed her hands. "We still love you. We know it was an accident, and you will always have a home here. I promise."

She smiled every so slightly.

"It's time." Raven said through the speaker.

Coming down to the main lobby, a group of police officers were waiting.

A female officer spoke up, "On the behalf of the citizens of JumpCity, we hereby place you under arrest for the murder of Francis M. Higgumbottom. A.k.a Control Freak."

"Dude! No wonder he went by a fake name!" Beast Boy laughed.

Raven smacked him.

"I understand, I am already cuffed. Let us go."

"Wait," Robin interrupted. He quickly wrapped his arms around her in a reassuring embrace. "You'll be home soon."

"We can hope." She kissed him on the cheek.

The officers led her out, feeling horrible about it too. Starfire was a hero and didn't believe she deserved this punishment. But the law was the law.

A few days later, after being held in contempt, the trial took place. Keeping true to his promise, Robin hired a very good lawyer, even though he was confident she wouldn't need it. There was enough belief in Jump that Starfire was not a menace. The lawyer talked over the facts with the team, and then instructed Star as to how the trial would proceed. Robin would not be allowed to be brought forth as a witness, because he was hysterical and extremely bias. He couldn't argue with that statement either.

"This is a criminal case brought by the State of California charging the defendant, Starfire of Teen Titans, with third degree murder. The State claims that Starfire, with an impulsive intent to cause the death of the infamous criminal, Control Freak, caused his death. Starfire admits that she killed her opponent, but alleges that she was, and I quote, 'incensed from Control Freaks taunting'," the judge read. His glasses slid down his nose.

Starfire sat uneasy in her chair. Hearing the excuse made her sound pathetic. The bailiff swore in the jury, and the case continued.

"The burden of proof in this case is on the prosecution; it is proof beyond a reasonable doubt."

Her lawyer, Mr. Scott introduced himself and Starfire. Then, the prosecutor approached the bench. Starfire wasn't listening. She just sat with her head down. She knew she was guilty.

Before long, the prosecutor called an unfamiliar name to the bench.

"Please state your name for the jury."

"DruryWalker."

"And how do you know the defendant?"

"We've fought a few times."

"Under what circumstances?"

"As you saw on my record, I was arrested for trying to take control of the city with the use of moths." He scratched his chin. "She also got in a cat fight with my daughter, no pun intended."

So this was Killer Moth under his costume.

"I see. In the fights, did you ever see any malice within her?"

"No, Kitten said she was vicious, but that was because they were fighting over Robin at prom."

Robin and Starfire both blushed.

"And what about the other times?"

"Definitely not. In fact, she cares for one of my larvae. She's very motherly."

"Do you know why Miss Starfire is here?"

"No sir. You just called me to be a witness," he mused.

"She killed Control Freak."

Killer Moth paused, and then he gave a lighthearted 'hmph' and said, "That's ironic."

"How so?"

"The guy was obsessed with her. Whenever we did time together, I tried to ignore him. I bet he was a stalker. I hated it because Starfire's the same age as my Kitten, I would have wasted the man myself if he had been talking about her that way." The crowd broke out in a murmur.

"Do you think he deserved what was coming to him?"

"Nah, I mean, the guy was obnoxious and a pervert, but he wasn't evil. He may have been deserving of the beating he took, but not to be killed."

"No further questions."

"Would the defense like to rebut?"

"No, your honor."

"Proceed with the next witness," the Judge droned. Evidently, the case was boring him.

"Defense calls Raven of the Teen Titans to the stand." At the sound of her friend's name, Starfire perked up. Raven swore in, having done it before in previous cases.

"Miss Raven, will you please describe your relationship to the defendant?"

"We're not only teammates, but we're close friends as well." She said, almost trying to threaten those who opposed.

"Your powers consist of empathy and telepathy, correct?"

"Yes."

"Would you describe the mental state of Miss Starfire during the fight?"

"I make it a point not to read my friend's minds for their privacy, but I did feel an overwhelming aura of disgust and anger halfway through the fight."

"She was fine at the beginning?"

"Yes. She wasn't fighting Control Freak then."

"In your time knowing her, has she ever shown hostility towards anyone?"

"You have to realize that the culture she comes from is portrayed as violent, but Starfire is very gentle. When she first came to earth, she was angry, frustrated and scared. After we helped her, most of those feelings went away. The only person she showed contempt to was her sister, also Tamaranian and easily able to handle anything Star could throw at her."

"And that is all?"

"There have been a few times she's been angry with Slade, especially when Robin is involved, but honestly, who hasn't wanted to kill that man for all the things he's done?"

The jury was silent.

"No further questions."

She looked over to Starfire as the prosecutor prepared his questions. Obviously, she was still worried, but she looked relived.

"Miss Raven, would you consider Starfire dangerous?"

"Well, obviously, if you're a criminal. She would be useless on our team if she wasn't. But to the defenseless, she's harmless. She's always practiced self-control."

"So this is the first time she's ever harmed someone so extensively?"

"Yes."

"Even when she wasn't on earth?"

Raven was taken back. "How am I supposed to know? It's in the past; we don't expect her to talk about it."

"Did it ever occur to you that she never brought it up because she was ashamed? She's an alien after all."

"If she ever did anything, it was in self-defense. Starfire's not one to kill out of vengeance." Raven narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Hmm, even though you said she acted barbaric when she first came to earth. I think we all remember that day. When she destroyed half of our city and had almost all of us vaporized!"

"That was not her fault!" Robin shouted from the crowd. "She was a slave and had no idea what was going on!"

"Order!" the judge called. "Robin, you do not have permission to talk. Another outburst like that and I'll have you put out of here without a trial. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

From of the back of the courtroom, Bruce Wayne shook his head.

"The State rests," The man finally spoke.

"Defense calls Mrs. Georgia Higgumbottom to the stand."

A crotchety old woman got up on the stand, acting like she could care less.

"Mrs. Higgumbottom, would you care to tell the court about your son?"

"He was a lousy, good for nothing, selfish brat that only cared about his television! I spent all my money on that boy's bail!" She spoke in a shout.

"I see, and you miss your baby boy?"

"What's to miss?! I never saw him during the day; he lived in my basement, but never spoke a word of kindness to me! I'm glad he's gone."

"Yeesh, not even his mom liked him…" Beast Boy muttered. Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"That's all. Would the state care to expend?"

"Nope." The prosecutor held up his hands. Apparently, he didn't want to be yelled at.

"I hope someone reimburses me for the funeral! And little girl, whatever your name is, come over sometime, I'll make you cookies for a reward!" The woman again shouted as she left the room.

"Mr. Scott, what is your evidence?" The trial continued without disturbance. The jury and spectators were silent. The air was apprehensive.

"State calls Starfire to the stand." She froze. She was not prepared to be a witness. She solemnly walked up and swore in. She sat down.

"Miss Starfire, did you kill Francis M. Higgumbottom?"

Beast Boy had the indecency to laugh. Again.

"Sir…I believe it was my action that caused his death, but I did not do it on purpose."

"What action was it?"

"I aimed one of my starbolts at him, intending to stun him."

"And why?"

"He was robbing from a store of electronics."

"Couldn't you have just overpowered him?"

"Not in this situation. And he was…speaking to me in a way I did not wish to hear."

"What was he saying?"

"Robin asked me the same question, and I wrote a list, since I did not wish to speak those things aloud. Mr. Scott has the list in his possession."

The other lawyer handed it to the prosecutor who handed it to the judge. It made its way to the jury.

"And you thought this was a good reason to shoot him?"

"I did not…I mean…I just wanted him to stop calling me those horrible things."

"Do you regret what you've done?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but stayed silent for the moment. The Titan's were smiling, confident that the case was closed already. It would be written off as involuntary manslaughter. The most they would probably have to do was pay a fine to Control Freak's family and have Starfire go on community service. Which she was already doing.

"No." She spoke seriously.

The courtroom fell silent. No one had expected that. Robin felt slack jawed.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I am an orphan. My country has been in wars, in which I have fought, as merely a child. I have been bought and sold into slavery countless times. I have killed before, a guard who raped me. And another who had beat me. Death means nothing to me, it has no sting. I am sorry a man died, but he was not innocent. My conscience is clear."

Robin tried to fathom how everything that had been going so well went so bad, so fast. This changed everything. The jury started whispering in hushed tones. Even the titans were shell shocked. Starfire sat dazed. Almost as if this whole experience had reverted her back to her old ways.

"No further questions."

"And the defense?" the Judge asked.

"The defense rests."

"To convict Miss Starfire of the crime of murder in the third degree, the prosecution must have proved beyond a reasonable doubt that she acted with no intent to cause the death of Mr. Higgumbottom.

"If you do find that Starfire acted without premeditation, but still with intent to kill, you may find her guilty of second degree murder, a lesser included offense of first degree murder. An intentional murder is in the first degree if it is committed with premeditation. It is murder in the second degree if it is committed without premeditation. Premeditation may be proved by demonstrating that the accused acted with consideration and reflection upon the preconceived design to kill, turning it over in the mind, giving it a second thought.

"The defendant has offered evidence that she acted without control. In the State of California, the standard for insanity is that the accused, given his situation, had a reasonable belief that his actions were out of their control. You the jury must put yourselves in the shoes of the defendant, and determine what was reasonable for the person who committed the act to believe at the time the act was committed.

"In homicide cases where the defendant claims insanity, expert testimony regarding mental disorder is admissible. You may consider whether Starfire was justified in a flight of passion, and if so, how it affected the defendant's perceptions and behavior at the time of the killing.

"The prosecution has the burden to prove beyond a reasonable doubt that the defendant did not act out of insanity. If you find that prosecution did not meet this burden, and that the defendant acted without self-control, you must find her not guilty of murder.

"When you go to the jury room, you should first pick a presiding juror. All of the jurors must agree upon a verdict. When you have so agreed, the presiding juror will notify the bailiff, who will escort you into the courtroom to declare your verdict." The jurors stood with release from the judge and left the room.

Silence prevailed over the court for another hour. Things were starting to settle in her mind, and Starfire became fearful. The other titans looked apprehensive and that worried her. Robin's look of defeat pushed her over.

The recess was over and the jury came back together.

"Will the defendant please rise?"

She stood, her handcuffs chaffing her wrists. She looked down.

"We the jury find the defendant, Starfire of the Teen Titans, guilty of murder in the first degree, and herby sentence her to the state penitentiary for life." The presiding juror said, almost with smugness in his voice.

The team looked to the jury in horror. Even the jury members looked. They thought they had agreed on third degree, and the punishment of a 50,000 dollar fine.

Starfire stood solemnly, her head lowered, her hair in her face. The bailiff came and gently took her arm.

"Wait! This can't be right! She's innocent!" Robin shouted, running up to the rail.

She looked back at him, tears threatening to fall. "Goodbye my friend. Promise you will visit?"

"I'm going to get you out! I swear!" He called back.

The door slammed shut behind her.

Starfire sat on a bus. It was blue in color, unlike the school buses she had seen before. She had a meager bag in her possession, which contained small necessities such as a toothbrush and some other foreign items. She clutched it to her chest and kept her eyes firmly out the window. She shared a seat with a girl who looked unconcerned, almost bored.

"What's wrong with chu girl? This yo first time?" She snapped her gum.

"If you mean to prison, the answer is no, but to this system of prison, then yes."

"Well, that makes a ton a sense. I bet I was just as scared as you are on my first day."

"How many times have you been here?"

"Psh, I dunno. Probably six? I get parole then screw up and get sent back here."

"What did you do?"

"First rule of prison. We are all inocen'. Got it? You ask, 'what are you in for?'"

"I see...well, what are you in for?"

"This time I'm in for theft. Last time I was in for drug dealing. And there's been a few counts of prostitution."

"Oh my..."

"Name's Jessy."

"My name in your language is Starfire."

"I thought you looked familiar. I saw you on the news, a couple times. What's a big shot hero like you in for?"

She answered quietly. "I murdered a man."

"Holy shit. Wasn't expecting that."

"It was an accident. I am just ashamed that I ruined the reputation for my team."

"Psh, at least you're in for something big. People respect those in for major crimes."

"I do not deserve respect. I only wish to do good and get early parole."

"Psh, obviously you've never been Birmwood. Trust me, once you get in, you'll never want to leave."

Starfire was skeptical, and looked back out the window.

"We have to stick together, ya know? It's a cruel place, when you don't fit in."

"Please. You do not understand. I can handle myself. I am apprehensive because I do not wish people to believe I am harmful because of an accident."

"Okay! Okay! I get it. But I know how things work, so if you need anything come to me. I got your back."

"I appreciate your sentiment, but there are probably more girls on this bus that need your expertise." She ended the conversation.

Jessy huffed. The stories of Starfire's naïveté made it seem like she would have been more willing to accept. Jessy wasn't out to help, she was out to take advantage.

The bus pulled into the prison. The girls filed their way out; inmates taunted them from behind the bars.

"Look at the 'super girl'!"

"Fresh meat!"

"Hey welcome back!"

"Long time no see!"

Starfire walked with her head held high, her Tamaranian pride would not be wounded by criminals.

In the main lobby, they lined up while the warden walked up and down, examining them.

"You will wake up every morning at 6:00. You are not required to eat, but you must attend every meal. We have laundry facilities; you may use them to wash the two uniforms you will be provided with. Smoking, drinking, and any kind of non-prescription drugs are considered contraband. Also considered contraband is any item that is not listed or issued to you. If you are caught in possession of any of these items, the punishment is solitary. Everyday, you will be required to work for five hours, doing a job suiting your talents and abilities. High school students will be required to take classes. All other rules and regulations will be provided to you in a packet you will receive when you are issued your uniform. Any questions?"

Starfire was shocked. Her last trip to prison was less then...fabulous. "Excuse me, I have a question." She spoke meekly.

The warden raised an eyebrow. Prisoners typically didn't ask questions, but she seemed completely innocent in asking. "Yes?"

"Is solitary the only form of punishment? Or will we be routinely whipped, starved, and had privileges withheld?" She figured the answer would be yes, but she wanted to prepare the other prisoners if that was the case.

The warden blinked. "Are you joking?"

"No! Absolutely not! That was standard procedure at the last facility I stayed. I beg your pardon, ma'am, I did not mean to invoke mockery on such a serious topic."

Again the warden blinked. "Oh. Well, no, you won't be beaten or starved, but you may have television privileges revoked."

"We have the availability to watch the television!?" She said with excitement.

Everyone was perplexed now, "yeah, not much else to do. Um, where was the last place you were at?"

"A Gordianian slave ship."

Realization dawned on everyone. The warden smirked and shook Star's hand. "We try our best to rehabilitate our inmates for the outside world. Welcome to Birmwood, Miss Starfire. I saw your case on the news. Seems like it was too harsh of a punishment."

She was glad that the warden was on her side. "I thank you, I will be on my best behavior during my stay, but I must apologize in advance. There are many earthen ways I still do not understand."

"Well, I'm sure some of our returning friends will be happy to help you."

The prison veterans rolled their eyes.

The prisoners were lead to a side room were they were stripped and showered. New, clean uniforms landed in their hands and they were lead to their cells. As they passed the occupied rooms, catcalls rang out among them.

Starfire stopped at her assigned room. The door was already open, and another girl sat inside.

"Alright Starfire, we're low on space, so your going to have to share a room with someone. She's a nice girl, so don't worry so much." The guard stated and left.

"Is she not going to lock the door?" The alien asked, confused.

"No, we have freedom to move within the facilities. There's another room with tables and a TV, but the girls annoy me, so I stay in here."

Starfire looked to her new roommate who sat up on the top bunk. The young girl smiled down at her, full of kindness.

"They told me I was getting a roommate; I didn't know I'd be bunking with Starfire of the teen titans."

"Please do not say that you are in here because of me."

"No, not at all. I have a lot of respect for you Starfire. I think it's wrong that you're here. From everything you've done for this city, they should have pardoned you."

She was getting awfully tired of people saying that she didn't deserve to be here. It's not like she could do anything about it.

"I'm Saphir by the way; it's a pleasure to meet you."

Starfire smiled at her warm mien. "And it is wondrous to meet you as well, new friend. Please, I find your skin to be most beautiful as it reminds me of the color of ebony! Tell me, are you related to my friend Cyborg?"

Saphir blinked and then laughed. "No! My skin tone is like that 'cause my ancestors are from Africa. Cyborg's are too."

"Oh...pardon me." She blushed. Starfire laid her other uniform on her bed along with her belongings. She pointed her fingers together. "If you do not mind, what are you in for?"

Saphir was silent for a long time. "I killed an old woman."

Starfire involuntarily gasped.

"Three years ago. It's in the past, and I'm working through it." She fell silent again.

"I see. I shall not bother you about it again."

Later that evening, the girls met in the dining room for their first dinner.

"Salisbury steak? More like table scraps, man when are they going to get some real food up in here?!" Saphir whined.

"At least you are receiving food. When I was with the Gordianians they did not allow me to eat for days on end. And when I did, it was spoiled and rotten."

"Geez Star, you know just how to guilt someone into being thankful you know?"

"It is one of my talents." The cafeteria lady plopped a rubber looking disk onto her tray and smothered it in a greenish liquid. "On my planet, such a meal would be considered a deliciously. Please, do you have any mustard?"

"Nope, sorry sweetie." The cook spoke in a gravelly voice.

Starfire looked in horror. No mustard? Never again?! "You can not possibly mean...there is absolutely none?!"

"None."

That was it. This was hell.

Star and Saphir sat down at a table. "Cheer up, Star. If you let your friends know, they may bring you some."

"I shall see about that."

Saphir turned and looked for someone. "Ah, Selma! Over here!"

Starfire turned her attention to the woman her cell mate had called over. She looked to be in her thirties. Her thick black hair was matted and half way pulled up. As she walked, her eyes were fixed in one spot while her steps were careful. "I am coming!" She said in an accent, without looking. She found her way to the table and sat next to Starfire.

"Selma, we have someone new sitting with us. Starfire, of the Teen Titans."

Selma kept her eyes fixed, but smiled. "It is nice to meet you, my name is Selma Jaskova."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Star looked to the place were Selma was staring, but saw nothing in particular.

"Please excuse me, I will be right back." Selma stood and teetered away.

"What was she staring at?" Star asked after she was gone.

"Nothing. Selma's blind."

"Blind! You mean she cannot see!?"

"Not a thing. Apparently it's a recent thing too. Something to do with genetics. That's why she's here. Her son's got the same thing, you see, and she was saving up for an operation, but her next door neighbor stole it from her. She killed him to get it back. She's only here for a month."

"Oh my! That is amazing that they let her off for that!"

"No Star, she's here for a month, because she got a stay, but her original sentence was the death penalty."

Starfire smelled injustice. "But she was trying to save her son..."

The court didn't know that. She didn't say anything about the disease; her son doesn't even know he's sick. She didn't want him to get worse.

"She is a very dedicated mother."

Saphir smiled. "I befriended her when she first came, 'cause I felt sorry she was alone. She doesn't have much time left either; she should spend it with people who care about her."

Just then, Selma came back into the room. She walked carefully again, feeling with her feet to make sure she did not run into anything. As she walked passed a table, someone stuck their foot out and tripped her.

Starfire flew at light speed and caught her before she hit the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

Starfire eagerly grabbed her arm and led her back to the table.

That night, Starfire laid wide wake in her bunk. It was narrow, uncomfortable. The room was cold and empty feeling. She could hear coughing and snoring outside the room. Finally, she felt like she was a prisoner. The facilities may have been nice, and she had a lot more freedoms then when she was held by the Gordianians, but it was the feeling of separation that hurt. Her friends were at home, her room was empty. She did not participate in movie night, she didn't drag Robin out of his office, she didn't suggest wild pizza toppings, and she didn't give her best friend a hug goodnight.

"The first night is always the hardest." She heard Saphir say from above.

Starfire was unaware up until then that she had been crying. "Sweet shlorvaks Robin." She whispered.  
-

In jump city bay, a young man was hard at work. He had skipped dinner, even though everyone else did too. There had to be something he overlooked. This case was wrong, and he was going to get her out.  
-

A week had passed. Starfire was just starting to get the hang of how things were run. During the day, for three hours, she worked inside as a repair worker. They had her bending poles back and welding broken doors. For the other two hours of her work shift, they made her take classes. Even though she had never gone to school before, she was still the smartest one in the class, despite her naïveté.

"These are the people who will be receiving a visitor today," the guard spoke up in the commons.

"Visitor?"

"Yeah, every week they let us contact someone from outside."

"Oh!" Excitement rushed over her.

"...Saphir, Sarah, Selma, Starfire, Taylor..."

"Oh! We all shall have friends visiting us!" She floated.

She waited in the visiting area. Saphir sat with an older looking woman; she walked slowly and looked fragile.

"Hey there baby, anything new this week?"

"I got a roommate, its Starfire, from the titans? She's so nice! And pleasant."

"Oh that's wonderful, baby! It must be a nice change to the last cellmate."

"No kidding."

Starfire turned her attention to Selma who was sitting with a tall man. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but watched their facial expressions. The man said something her and her hands raised to her face. She shook her head and began to cry. Starfire began to wonder if happiness just skipped over this place.

Someone sat down across from her. Star turned in excitement, hoping that her best friend would be there. She hid her very slight disappointment when she saw Raven. For once the empath looked pleasant. She wore a small smile and acted tenderly. It must have been the prison atmosphere.

"Oh Raven! It is glorious to see you!"

"Good to see you too Starfire. We miss you."

"You have not gone back to fight each other, have you?"

Raven 'hmph'ed, "no, Robin made sure of that. He made us all promise to treat each other nicely since you weren't going to be there to scold us. He even made us do a group hug." She shivered.

Starfire got a little teary eyed. "And to think, I will not be able to hug any of you until I get out." She sunk to the table. "I do not like this place."

Raven gave a short laugh. "No kidding! Starfire, when I think of you, I think of a girl who's wild and free. One who is made of sunshine and full of kindness. That's pretty much the opposite of prison."

"You are very right. But if any of us were to go to prison, I think I have the best chance for survival."

"Sure. I'd go crazy, Beast Boy would cry and lock himself in his cell, Robin would undoubtedly get raped, and Cyborg...well actually, he sports a really good chance. He was in juvy for a while, before he became a Cyborg."

"Juvy?"

"It's prison for youth."

"Oh, I see. Then yes, Cyborg and I are voted most likely to succeed in prison." She confirmed.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked yet."

"What? Where Robin is at? I figure he is busy or not allowed to come."

"Trust me Star, he wanted to come, he really did. But he can't right now. So he's keeping himself busy. And don't worry, I'm making sure he takes a break every once in a while."

"Oh! Thank goodness. I thought he might die without me."

Raven actually had to laugh. "He probably would, too."

The next afternoon, Starfire and Saphir had stopped in the library and were on their way back to their room.

"What did you get?" Star asked.

"It's called the Allegory of the Cave, or Plato's cave. I've read it a couple times, and I always end up going back to it. What did you get?"

"Shawshank Redemption. On Fridays, we would have a movie night at the tower. I saw this one a few weeks ago and found it fascinating. I want to see if the book is even better."

"It is, I've read it twice." Saphir laughed.

"Hey Starfire!" Jessy called from the couch across the room. Saphir looked away.

"Yes?"

"Com'ere! Watch with us!"

"No, thank you. I have just checked out a book. Saphir and I are going to go read."

Jessy scoffed. "I don't know why you waste time with that nigger."

Saphir turned and glared. "What did you call me?" She asked, threateningly.

"You heard me." Jessy smirked, snapping her gum. "She is wasting her time; all you do is sit around and read books. You're in for major crime, but you act like you didn' do nothin!"

"I didn't! It's called an accident." Saphir said firmly.

Starfire saw the guard watching the group suspiciously. Star nodded as if to say, 'I have this under control.'

"Of course it was an accident." Jessy mocked, sarcastically.

"You think you have the right to talk to me like I'm nothing? We're on a level playing field, if you didn't notice. Or is it because my skin is darker then yours?"

Jessy scoffed, but couldn't come up with a good come back.

"I don't understand why you keep bothering my girl, okay? She's sweet, smart, and pretty. Basically everything you're not." She crossed her arms. "She's not white either, if you haven't noticed."

Jessy gave an indignant gasp.

"I was wrong, pardon me, we aren't on level playing fields. I'm in here for one charge, and I'm doing my best to her an early parole, because I still have a life out there. You...your life is in here. And it's sad."

"That's it!" Jessy stood up and stalked over. "Say that to my face, I dare you!" She raised her fist, but Starfire grabbed it.

"No, you have done enough damage. I am sorry Jessy, but I do not wish to be friends."

Jessy ripped her hand away. "Don't touch me you freak." And she stormed off.

Saphir and Star looked at each other, and then burst into laughter.

The duo decided to spend the afternoon outside. They sat right outside the building. An awning came out over the sidewalk and a fence reached up to it. Starfire curled her fingers around the chain links.

"I miss the sun." She said as she tried to soak up the rays.

"I can tell. Is that your natural skin tone, or just a bad spray tan?" She laughed.

Star smiled. "It is natural. I get my strength from ultra violet rays. Every morning, I would go out flying over the bay and get ready for the day. The cement walls make me weak." She sighed.

"That's jail for you." Saphir started braiding the red head's hair. "So, I'm curious. I've never been one to read into tabloids, but I was wondering...what's your relationship with Robin?"

Starfire blushed. "He is my closest and dearest friend, he teaches me when I do not understand something and he is very patient with me."

"And?"

"I love him...but never had the guts to tell him."

"Ow! No! No no no! You have to! Even if you're locked in here forever, you still need him to know how you feel about him!"

"I can not do that! What if I am in here forever?! I can not make him wait on me, that is unfair!"

"And what if he feels the same way? Wouldn't that give you something to look forward to? Something to motivate you for early parole?"

"I...guess. But I am already motivated! I miss my friends, and my job! I love protecting the city!"

"I still think you should tell him."

"Ugh! Fine! I will do the thinking about it!"

"Good girl!" She smiled. She took a small rubber band and tied off the first braid.

A guard came out a few moments later. "They're right over there Selma, just walk straight."

"Thank you." The young woman said as she used the fence as a guide. "Hallo Saphir, Starfire."

"Hi Selma." Saphir spoke with a warm voice.

Starfire giggled. She liked the say Selma rolled the last 'r' in her name.

"I'm braiding Star's hair, wanna help?"

"I would love to!" Selma took a seat a felt for the thick locks. "You know, I used to put the bobby pins on the paper for display, that was one of my jobs."

"Really? I thought a machine did that."

"Nope, zat was all me." She smirked.

"Saphir...I hope you do not mind me asking," Starfire jumped in. "But what was the 'accident'?"

She heard Saphir sigh. "I was fifteen years old. I was going to get my license, but I decided that I could go ahead and drive without it. I was confident in my abilities...but...you have probably seen a few accidents caused by people texting and driving, right?"

"Oh, those infernal devices! I cannot hardly figure out my communicator, little less a cellular phone!"

"Yeah, I hate them now too. Well, it was late at night. I was texting my girlfriend, Terry, and...I wasn't paying attention to the little old lady crossing the street." She sniffed. "I hit her head on, and then drove away. I was more concerned about getting caught driving without a license, then seeing if I could save that woman. Turns out, her husband saw the whole thing and recorded my plates. The next morning, I was taken out of my house."

"I am so sorry..."

"No, I will have no pity! I have learned from that mistake. I've grown. And tomorrow, I get to apply for parole." She smiled. "First thing I'm going to do is take my mama out for a nice juicy burger and some ice cream. Then, I'm going to find that elderly man and apologize and offer my services to him. Cooking, cleaning, yard work, anything I can do."

"That is a very honorable wish Saphir." Selma commented.

"Thanks. I'm just hoping I can convince our little Martian to confess to the hotty in the mask before I go." She chuckled.

"Hey! I am not from mars!"

The other two laughed.

The next day, the girls waited for news of Saphir.

"I do not see why she would not get it, I mean, she is the nicest and most well behaved out of everyone."

"I believe she has learned her lesson. I think she learned it the day the officer knocked at the door."

That sat heavily on Star's heart.

"Did I ever tell you how I was arrested?"

Star blinked. "No, is it an interesting story?"

"I should think so. You see, most people are arrested from their homes, the scene of the crime, or while they are running away."

Starfire nodded. It was very true.

"I was dancing."

"Dancing?"

"Dancing. I love music. The night I was taken, I was at the theatre. I was cast as Fräulein Maria for The Sound of Music, which I never understood. I'm Czechoslovakian, not German. Anyway, my blindness set in and I had to give up the part. But I still came to practices, because I love musicals so much." She rested her hand on Star's shoulder. "Sometimes, I listen to the sounds around me and I hear music. I like to pretend my life is a musical, because nothing dreadful ever happens in them."

Star smiled. Selma was still so positive, even though she was on death row. "I love musicals as well."

The door opened and Saphir stormed in. She had tear marks on her cheeks as she headed right to the cell.

Star hurried after. "What is wrong? Did you not get it?"

"No." She sobbed.

"Oh, I am sorry...but there is always next time."

"You don't understand!" She shouted, scaring her friend. "S-sorry...um. It's not just about getting out and being free...you see, my mama is really sick."

Starfire immediately knew where this was going.

"She has cancer. Every time I'm denied parole, the less time I get with her."

"Now Saphir, do you think your mama would give up before you got out?"

The crying girl wiped her eyes. "You make a good point." She giggled through her sorrow.

Visiting day came around again. Starfire was anxious to see which one of her friends would come this week. She smiled as her large metallic brother sat down.

"Cyborg! How are you?"

"Great, but the real question is, how are you? Prison life treating you okay? Do I need to beat anyone up?" He paused for a moment. "Blue's a good color for you."

"I thank you, prison life is alright. I can handle it, but I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"What does 'nigger' mean?"

Cyborg took on a very grave face. "Where did you here that word?"

"A girl called my cellmate that name. That is her over there." She pointed out Saphir, who was talking to her much weaker looking mother.

"Star, basically, that's our version of 'Troq'. It's aimed at people with darker skin. Since you've got plenty of time, you should look into it. Do some research on slavery in the US. You might find it interesting."

"And will I find out why people base so much on skin color?"

"Yes ma'am. That's were this whole thing started. Ever notice that no one on our team can fit into that category?"

"What do you mean?"

"I assume you're talking about the whole 'whites are best' thing?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm black, you're orange, Raven's gray, and Beast Boy's green!"

"What about Robin?"

"He's obscenely pale."

Starfire giggled. "Speaking of Robin, can you give this to him?" She handed him an envelope with 'Robin' in her pretty handwriting.

"Ooo, what is it? A love letter?" He teased. She blushed. "Wait, is it?!"

"Yes, but please don't say anything and do not read it!"

"I won't! I swear! But what made you write it? I mean, why now?"

"Well...peer pressure."

"That'll do it." He chuckled.  
-

Later that night, Robin poured over the letter in the privacy of his room. He missed her way too much.

'Dear Robin,

I am sure you miss me, but I am also sure I miss you more. It is not so bad here. I have made a few friends, and those who are mean do not mess with me. They do not have mustard here, and that saddens me greatly. I share a cell with a girl name Saphir. She is very kind and is in for a reason similar to mine. She reminds me of friend Bee quite a bit. I have also met a blind woman named Selma. She is quiet, but she is good company.

I am learning a lot in the classes they have me take. I have the highest marks of my class. I like math and science, but English and History are hard for me. Sometimes I find myself wishing that you were here to help, since you have always done that for me.

I wrote a free verse poem in my English class. My teacher said it was very good...and I sort of wrote it for you. Maybe you could tell me what you think?

The Prisoner

What have I done? What have I done? I do not know, they will not tell me. I am stuck here, in this place; guilty of a crime that I never committed. Ripped apart from my home and family, my friends, my lover, and my dreams. My guilt is my shackles; my sorrow, my chains. The walls are concrete, the floors are cement. The windows are high and narrow, only wide enough to peer through. No sun shines here in this godforsaken place. The wind is hollow and carries loneliness. My cell is cold as winter, and as dark as night. The cracks in the ceiling leak and drip in the ever growing lake on the floor. My cell mate is a monster, and only wishes me harm.

What do I do? What do I do? I will be trapped here forever. There is no escape, no hope, no relief. This is a prison of torment, a jail of torture. My stomach moans for filling food, my heart for companionship. No one will come. I will be here forever. Tormented, alone.

What can I do? What can I do? There is no way to go home. Hoping is pointless and tiring. I wish I could feel a warm breeze, lay in the sun, hear the birds...but it is not to be. My keeper forbids me.

I have a visitor. The door is opened and chilling hands yank at my chains. I am pulled, I know not where. It is one direction. What is that? A light? The exit! I am getting out! How long has it been? I cannot remember. I just know how I have wanted to be free. They slam me against the iron bars and I come face to face with him. His face is still as clear as day; his smile is bright as the sun. His eyes are lost in anxiety. But he is so happy to see me.

"Hello," I whisper.

"Hello," he replies. His fingers curl around the wire fence that keeps us apart. The barbs on the top warn him to stay back. There is a rift between us, and I cannot reach him. I feel tears running trails in the dirt on my face.

"Please wait for me, and do not fret, Someday I will come home and be free of this debt."

His glance is ever steady, there is was no doubt. His hands clenched tighter. I held my iron bars.

"I will live my life to the fullest, but I will watch what I do, I do not want to end up becoming someone just like you."

He does not know how lucky he is. He is as free as a bird, but I am the prisoner. Trapped here forever. Tormented, alone.

Now, please do not think that that is the condition of my cell, it is not. Like I have said, I love my cellmate. It is more of...a mental picture. Being without the team, without you, I am beginning to feel like I am back upon the Gordianian ship. That is a more accurate description of my poem. What I am trying to say, is that I feel very lost and lonely without you, because...'

Robin noticed that the next phrase was worn and smudged, liked she had continually written it and erased it.

'I love you, Robin. I love your patience that you hold for your friends. I love your determination and how I have to drag you out of your office. I love your rare laughs and smiles. I love your kindness and compassion. I love your mystery. I love the way that you take so much time to get your hair just right. I love the way you still smell good even when you are covered in sweat and blood. I love the way you cover your mouth and scrunch your nose when you are thinking and how you scratch your head and grind your foot when you are nervous. I love your grace, your beauty when you fight, when you move. I love how you like to tell me things in a whisper and always scream for me when I fall in battle. I love that you are shorter then me, just a little. I love that you let our knees touch when we sit together. I love how you pretend to like my cooking and singing, just to make me happy. I love how you play with my hair and then pretend you were not. I love that you check up on me when there are thunder storms. I love that you always try to protect me even though I am much stronger then you. I love the wheeze you make when I hug you, like you are holding your breath until I get there. Most of all, I love how you hold my arms when we fly. You are so gentle and trusting. You do not hang on for dear life; you are just at peace, content to be up in the air with me. I love you Robin. Even if I never get out of here, I wanted you to know...and also. Tamaranians can only fall in love once, I am sorry, but you are stuck with me, forever.

Like I have said, I miss you. A lot. And if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you send some Mustard?

With all the love in my heart,

Starfire'

Robin couldn't remember the last time he cried so hard.  
-

It was another sunny day. The girls sat outside in the bare light that came out.

"I don't get it Star. Everyone else is allowed to go out to the courtyard for an hour. Why aren't you?"

The Tamaranian sighed. "I have the ability to fly. They are afraid I will escape. Besides, as I have stated previously, my strength comes from the sun, and they wish to keep me as weak as possible."

"I guess that makes sense...but it just doesn't seem fair."

"Life is not fair."

"Spoken like a true pessimist." Saphir simpered. She tied off another braid. "Girl, I am so jealous of your hair!"

"Do you know who else has really nice hair?"

"Let me guess, Robin?"

"Yes."

"You have spoken about him non stop since you wrote that letter!"

"It was your idea! Besides...I miss him."

"I know I know! I want to know why he hasn't come."

"...maybe he is embarrassed. Or maybe he just doesn't want to see me in a prison uniform..."

"Ha! I knew it, you are a pessimist! If I learned anything about what you said about him or what I saw on the news, he hasn't come because he's not allowed to."

"What do you mean?"

"He's, like, a ninja! Isn't he really good a sneaking into buildings and escaping from criminals?"

"True."

"Why would they let a guy like that near a prison?"

Starfire giggled. "You are very right! I do not know why I worried about such a thing."

"You know what they say. Love makes you do the craziest things."

"That it does." She smiled.

"Guys! Come in inside quick! There's a thing on the news about Starfire!"

The trio ran inside where inmates were gathered around the television.

"...there are many questions and doubts surrounding the events that caused the Titan to be imprisoned. The head of the Titans, Robin, felt something amiss and has joined the police in investigating the situation."

The screen switched to Robin who stood at a podium. "Starfire is my best friend, and a loyal teammate. I know her better then anyone else. There was no reason for this so called murder. The trial was strange enough. I have been to court multiple times as a witness for crimes. Given the evidence, the punishment was harsh. If Starfire really was guilty, it should be for involuntary man slaughter. The case is being reopened and we will find out what happened."

The screen turned back to the news reporter. "Suspicious occurrences also came to light after Starfire was arrested. Such as the autopsy for Control Freak was never released. The city continues to mourn the loss of one of our greatest heroes. There is no doubt in my mind, that she should be released."

Another story began to play.

Starfire stared at the screen in shock.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yes..." A smile stretch on her face. "Now I know what Raven meant when she said he was keeping busy."

Saphir rested her hand on her shoulder. "Well, I'm going to miss you."

"Ah! Do not say such things until we know things for sure. We do not know how long it will take to get the evidence sorted out."

"Okay, okay. But if I get parole next time, I say I get to meet the Titans."

Starfire squealed. "Of course friend Saphir! They will love you!" She hugged her friend.  
-

"You frickin' liar! I'm going to kill you!"

A bus had dropped off a new batch of inmates. One of them had apparently gotten the other one in trouble. It was only the second day they had been incarcerated, and a fist fight had already broken out.

"Yeah right! You don't have the guts! Oh wait, that's way your in here in the first place!"

Wham!

"Shut up!"

Thwack!

"Murderer!"

Slam!

"Racist pig!"

Crack!

Starfire intervened and grabbed both of their shoulders, holding them in place.

"Stop!" She shouted. The two gave her dirty looks. "This is not a place to fight each other!"

"Oh save it, Princess! This is hell, no one cares what happens!"

"This is not hell! I have seen it!" She barked. Memories of the nightmare of Raven's prophesy flashed in her mind. "This is a correctional facility. The guards are watching, the more you misbehave, the smaller the chance becomes for you to leave. Think of your parents, your guardians!"

"I don't have any parents! I lived with my aunt until I got pregnant. Don't act like you understand me when you don't!" One girl snapped. "You've probably had everything handed to you your whole life!"

Starfire let the other girl, who was frozen in shock, go. And focused completely on the girl who had yelled at her.

"I was sold into slavery at age seven by my father. Before that, I was married to two much older men that I never knew. In captivity, I was raped, abused, and experimented on. My sister is my only family, and she is out to kill me. The titans were the first friends I ever had. I put my life on the line every day for your safety and that of the people. So no, I do not understand your situation. And I do not think you understand mine."

The girl went silent and Starfire let her go. The guard took the wrists of both girls.

"You'll be in solitary for the next two days. Think about what has been said."

As the guard assisted the two out, the inmates collectively applauded the hero. Starfire stood firm, her heart wrenched in pain. She began to feel like she belonged. The thought terrified her.  
-

Visiting day came around again. Saphir and Selma were not to have visitors. Starfire sat at her table, knowing exactly who was coming to see her. After a few moments, her enthusiastic green friend strolled in.

"Hey hey hey Star! How's life?"

"Not so bad. How is life back at home?"

"Oh you know, same old. Although, thanks to Robin's no fighting mandate, Cyborg has been making my meals vegan. And he hasn't complained! Robin's busy, as always. Crime's down, no offense, but probably because of you. Oh yeah! Robin wanted me to give you this!" He pulled a box seemingly out of nowhere.

He slid it over to her as the guards looked in curiosity.

Starfire opened the box and gasped. Four large bottles of golden heaven sat inside, equipped with straws. Tears filled her eyes. "Just as I had asked! Oh Beast Boy, tell him I said thank you. And thank you as well, for delivering it!" She beamed.

"No prob! When he told us that you had no mustard, we all feared the worst for your health and the other inmates safety."

She chuckled. "Um...is that all he said?"

"Yep."

"He did not write a note or anything?"

"Nope."

Starfire sunk into her chair and sulked.

"Ha! I'm just kiddin', dude! Here you are!" He pulled the paper out of his pocket.

The outside matched her note with 'Starfire' scrawled in his unique, neat handwriting. She tucked the note away to hide her excitement.

"Whatever you wrote to him...dude, it was intense. I've never seen him act like that before. He was all weird and stuff!"

"What kind of weird?"

"He smiles all the friggin' time! We watched a horror movie and he smiled through the whole thing!"

Starfire bit her lip to keep in the squeal.

"We even tested it! Cyborg told him that Slade had been spotted. He just grinned back and said, 'okay.' What kind of response is that?! He's giving me the creeps!...and now you're smiling like him too!"

Starfire couldn't contain it and started bouncing up and down in her seat and laughing.

"Dude, I'm gettin out of here. Drink your mustard."

She giggled and waved him goodbye. As soon as he was gone, she sped to her cell to hide her prize.

Jumping on her bunk, she slid the box off to the side and took the note from her uniform. Her smile grew wider and wider until she thought her cheeks would rip.

'Dear Starfire,

This is the fifth time I've written this letter, because I've messed it up so many times. Wow, that was dumb, why did I say that? Anyways, yes, I do miss you. A lot. The guys have probably told you enough about that. I will definitely make sure to send you mustard.

I'm glad you've made friends. I was afraid you'd be really lonely, but it looks like you've met some really nice people. I hope I can meet them sometime.

Your poem was excellent, very emotional. I really did like it. Wait, no, I loved it. Yep. You have better gotten an A on it. I'm sure you're doing just fine in your classes. You are very smart after all.

We all miss you a ton. I don't know if you saw the news, but the case is getting reopened. More the likely, you'll be getting out. Things are looking very good.

When you get out, I have something very important to tell you. I hope you can wait that long.

With Love,

Robin.'

Starfire threw her hands into the air and let out a sigh of pure content. She hugged the letter to her chest and kicked her legs.

"Oh! I must tell Saphir!"

She skirted out of her room and flitted around, not having the ability to stay grounded. She looked through all the rooms, catching much attention, but her cellmate was nowhere to be found.

Finally, Starfire found her speaking with the warden in a side room. "Ah Saph-..." She didn't finish though; she was unable to when she saw her collapse into the arms of a guard, sobbing uncontrollably. They both consoled her.

Robin's letter lay temporarily forgotten on the ground.  
-

After dinner, the three girls sat at one of the tables in silence. Saphir sat with her head in her arms.

"I was so close...I couldn't get parole...and I didn't get to spend her last few days with her. It's not fair...it's just not fair!" She sobbed.

Starfire reached over and placed her hand over her hands. "I do not remember much of my mother, but when I get the empty feeling inside, I take comfort in the knowledge that she is in a better place. She died from an illness, a very painful one. I hope you can find comfort knowing that your mother is no longer suffering. She still loved you, and she came as often to see you as she could. Do not blame yourself."

"Are you telling me not to cry?"

"No, that is not what I am saying. On Tamaran, it is a show of respect to mourn those who have passed. I am merely stating that you should not feel guilty. You did everything that you could."

Saphir quietly nodded.

A guard came in a addressed the group as a whole. "An anonymous donor has supplied this to our facilities. Anybody know how to play the guitar?" She held up a case.

"I do." Selma said quietly, her hand raised.

The guard held the case out and Selma carefully went over and took it.

"How can you play the guitar? You're blind!" Someone shouted.

She opened the case and took out the instrument. "You do not need to see to play, only feel." She smiled.

Her fingers plucked the strings, opting out of the pick. She played a familiar melody to everyone, even Star. Then she started to sing, her thick accent swirling with an enchanting tune.

" _Heims um ból, helg eru jól, signuð mær son Guðs ól_ ,"

They didn't know what she was singing, but to the prisoners who rarely heard music, it didn't matter.

" _Frelsun mannanna, frelsisins lind, frumglæði ljóssins, en gjörvöll mannkind_."

It was beautiful.

" _Meinvill í myrkrunum lá_."  
-

They sat in the lobby. Their backs against the cold metal of the folding chairs. Starfire sat front and center, a mustard bottle clutched in her hands.

"...and now our top story. Things have finally come to light as the police investigation has turned up new information in the Starfire case."

The screen switched to a picture of Control Freak, his signature fan boy pose. "It is long known on the Internet that Francis M. Higgumbottom, also known as Control Freak, has had a crush on the Titan Starfire. It was at first believed that his death was caused by her disgust of his feelings. However, a friend of Control Freak got a hold of the documents of his autopsy, and hid them. These documents have been uncovered and reveal that Control Freak was not killed by the blast from the teen, but from a heart attack due to his mother's cooking."

Starfire gaped at the screen.

"Besides the fact that she did not cause his death, Starfire was unfairly charged with murder in the first degree. After some interviews with the members of the jury, the original punishment was a fine of 50,000 to the Higgumbottom family, and a hundred and fifty hours of community service. The head of the jury was the one to change the allegation. The member, Grant Wilson, was a huge supporter of the anti-Titan act which was firmly voted down by the city legislators. Wilson is being held in contempt and has been fined for 100,000 dollars, to be donated to any charity of the Titans' choice. Expect to see our favorite alien back out on the streets soon. From Jump city, I'm Snapper Karr."

A cheer went up through the room.  
-

Starfire stood outside in her purple uniform. Saphir stood next to her.

"See you on the outside?"

"Yes, be sure to look me up when you get out. You will take care of yourself, yes?"

"Yeah, I will. You too."

"Goodbye." Starfire hugged her friend for the last time.

"See ya later."

The alien walked proudly. She shook the guard's hand as she was released.

There they were, standing a few feet away. They all smiled at her, but she found she couldn't move. It had been a month since she had seen him, and two weeks since she had confessed. Now she was nervous. She had gotten used to life behind bars, now she didn't know what to do.

Thankfully, Robin could tell. He smiled brightly and held his arms out to her. She flew to him with tears in her eyes and threw her arms around him.

"Robin..." She sobbed. "I have missed you too much."

"Ssh, I know. I missed you too."

"Aw man, I'm gettin all emotional!"

"Dudes, group hug!"

"Pass." Raven said with spite. They ignored her and pulled her into the embrace.

"Oh friends! I am so glad to be home!"

"It wasn't home without you."  
-

Later that evening, Starfire sat on the roof with a bottle of mustard. The day had been spent going to her favorite places and doing her favorite things. There was even some crime fighting and Starfire was happy to let loose. All in all, it was a very good day.

But, there was just one thing.

"Hey Star?" A voice spoke.

She smiled, not turning to him. "Yes Robin?"

"Um...I have something I want to tell you."

She turned around and looked at him. He was scratching the back of his head and grinding his foot into the ground. He saw her looking at him with a knowing smirk and immediately straightened up, blushing profusely.

She stood up. "What is it you wish to tell me?" She strolled up to him.

"Well, you see..." His mask contorted as he fought for the words. "Um...there's this girl."

She stood in front of him, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"And I just recently found out we hold mutual feelings for each other..."

"Yes?" Her eyelids drooped a bit as he spoke.

"...and I was going to ask if she wanted to be my girlfriend." His voice cracked as she trailed her hand up his neck. "B-but I don't know how..."

"Just ask her, she will say yes."

He gulped. "Wanna be my girlfriend?"

She stared at him with a mischievous grin. He bit his lip. "Robin, you are entirely too adorable to say no to."

"I'm not-mmph!"

It was the second time she cut him off with a kiss.  
-

Snow was falling lightly inside. Robin and Starfire sat cuddled under a blanket. Hot chocolate in both hands.

"You two. Honestly, you'd think you were joined at the hip." Raven droned from across the couch.

Starfire merely giggled and snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

"Hey Star, there's someone at the door for you." Cyborg called as he came in, taking off his winter gear. Beast Boy followed behind.

Reluctantly, she unwrapped herself from Robin's embrace and went down to the lobby. The team followed quietly in curiosity.

She spotted the visitor standing and observing the decor. A smile split her face.

"Saphir!"

Freedom had never been so sweet.

"Guard my life and rescue me; let me not be put to shame, for I take refuge in you." Psalm 25:20


End file.
